yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/126
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَهَذَا صِرَاطُ رَبِّكَ مُسْتَقِيمًا قَدْ فَصَّلْنَا الآيَاتِ لِقَوْمٍ يَذَّكَّرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve hâzâ sırâtu rabbike mustekîm(mustekîmen), kad fassalnâl âyâti li kavmin yezzekkerûn(yezzekkerûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve hâzâ : ve bu 2. sırâtu rabbi-ke : senin Rabbinin yolu 3. mustekîmen : istikametlenmiş, yönlendirilmiş (Allah'a götüren) 4. kad fassalnâ : ayrı ayrı açıklamıştık, açıkladık 5. el âyâti : âyetler 6. li kavmin : bir kavim (topluluk) için 7. yezzekkerûne : tezekkür ediyorlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve budur Rabbinin doğru yolu, düşünüp öğüt alacak topluluğa âyetlerimizi apaçık bildirdik. Ali Bulaç Meali Bu, Rabbinin dosdoğru yoludur. Öğüt alıp düşünmesini bilen bir topluluk için ayetleri böyle birer birer açıkladık. Ahmet Varol Meali Rabbinin dosdoğru yolu işte budur. Öğüt alan topluluk için ayetleri etraflıca açıkladık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Rabbinin, dosdoğru yolu işte budur. İbret alan kimselere ayetleri uzun uzadıya açıkladık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bu, Rabbinin dosdoğru yoludur. Şüphesiz düşünüp öğüt alacak bir toplum için âyetleri ayrı ayrı açıkladık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Bu (din), Rabbinin dosdoğru yoludur. Biz, öğüt alacak bir kavim için âyetleri ayrıntılı olarak açıkladık. Edip Yüksel Meali Bu, Rabbinin dosdoğru yoludur. Öğüt alan bir toplum için ayetleri detayıyla açıklamış bulunuyoruz Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bu islamiyet, doğrudan doğruya Rabbinin yoludur. Gerçekten aklını başına alacak bir kavme ayetleri ayrıntılarıyla açıkladık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) bu islâm ise doğrudan doğru rabbının yolu, cidden aklını başına alacak bir kavm için âyetleri tafsıl eyledik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve bu Rabbinin dosdoğru olan yoludur. Muhakkak ki, Biz âyetleri düşünür bir kavim için mufassalan beyan etmişizdir. Muhammed Esed İşte bu şaşmaz (çizgi), Rabbinin yoludur. Gerçekten bu mesajlarımızı, onlardan ders al(mak iste)yen insanlara açık şekilde anlatıyoruz! Suat Yıldırım Bu İslâm yolu Rabbinin dosdoğru yoludur. Düşünüp idrâkini kullanan kimseler için âyetlerimizi iyice açıklamış bulunuyoruz. Süleyman Ateş Meali İşte Rabbinin doğru yolu budur. Biz, öğüt alanlar için âyetleri geniş geniş açıkladık. Şaban Piriş Meali İşte bu, Rabbinin dosdoğru yoludur. Ayetleri, öğüt alan bir toplum için ayrıntılı olarak açıklamışızdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Rabbinin dosdoğru yolu işte budur. Öğüt alan bir topluluk için Biz âyetleri iyice açıklamış bulunuyoruz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Rabbinin yolu işte budur; dosdoğru, kıvamında... Biz öğüt alan bir topluluğa ayetleri ayrıntılı bir biçimde açıkladık. Yusuf Ali (English) This is the Way of thy Lord, leading straight: We have detailed the Signs for those who receive admonition. M. Pickthall (English) This is the path of thy Lord, a straight path. We have detailed Our revelations for a people who take heed. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri İşte bu şaşmaz çizgi, Rabbinin yoludur. (111) Gerçekten bu mesajlarımızı, onlardan ders alisteyen insanlara açık şekilde anlatıyoruz! 111 - Lafzen, "ve bu Rabbinin yolu dosdoğrudur" -yani, sebep-sonuç kanununun insanın derunî hayatındaki uygulaması da değişmezdir. Önceki cümlede geçen ve benim tarafımdan "dehşet" olarak çevrilen rics terimi, tabiat itibariyle iğrenç, berbat yahut korkunç olan herhangi bir şeyi gösterir; bu durumda, hayatın bir anlamı ve amacı olduğuna inanmayan herkesi er veya geç kuşatacak olan korkunç boşluk/hiçlik duygusunu ifade eder. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 126. Ve bu Rab'binin dosdoğru olan yoludur. Muhakkak ki, biz âyetleri düşünen bir kavim için ayrıntılı olarak beyan etmişizdir. 126. (Ve bu) İslâmiyet veya Kur'an'ı Kerim'in beyanları bütün kâinatı yaratıp terbiye eden, bütün mahlûklarına bolca mükemmellikler veren (Rab'binin dosdoğru) baştan sona doğruluklara sahip düzensizlikten uzak bulunan (yoludur.) işte bu doğru yolu takib etmek, her akıllı ve bilgili olan insan için lâzımdır. (Muhakkak ki, biz âyetleri) Cenâb-ı Hak'kın birliğine, kudret ve yüceliğine, bütün mahlûkları hakkındaki kaza ve kaderinin sırf hikmet olduğuna dâir olan delilleri, kanıtları, işaretleri (düşünen) tefekkür eden, bu âyetlerin yüce mahiyetini idrâk edebilen (bir kavim için ayrıntılı olarak beyan etmişizdir.) öyle düşünen, hakikati kabule yetenekli olan bir cemaat, bu ilâhî beyanları güzelce anlar, bunlara göre davranışlarını tâyin ederek ebedî saadete kavuşur. Ne büyük bir ilâhî lütuf.